Midnight Ice
by Tailsy the Scottish Hermit
Summary: Setting out on a journey to find out what you really are and why...rated K, just in case. x3;; Crits and comments much accepted.


"Get back you little rat!" yelled a voice from the shadowy shape in the sky. The girl underneath it didn't listen or hadn't heard, because she continued running across the soft sand of Chrono Island. The golden sand of the beach changed into dark green grass, although you couldn't tell seeing as it was the depth of night.

The shadow screeched and threw out its wings, and judging from the wingspan and width, it was a Fearow.

The girl sped across the grass, turning right sharply and running through a meadow, with Sentrets and Hoppips moving out of her way as she turned confusing corners and slipped in with trees. The Fearow's shadow on the ground began to move in a different direction from where the girl was unknowingly heading, and a soft sigh could be heard as the bird stretched its wings to their full extent and flew over the black sea.

The girl sighed and plopped herself down in the shadow of a particularly large ash tree, and squeezed her eyes shut. As the clock tower struck midnight, a pink thick feather burst from the side of the girl's head. She seemed to not be upset at all, and waited silently as her body morphed and changed into a lithe shape, with moss-green fur and long, sharp claws. Once it stopped, the new form stood up and breathed in.

"Snee," she muttered, watching her claws slide inwards to reveal cute kitty-cat paws. The Sneasel snorted inwardly. What was she supposed to do with ipaws/i? Act like some loser pet Meowth?

Suddenly, an urge washed over her body. Her claws slid out again and gleamed in the faint beams of moonlight. Kill.

The human side of the Sneasel's brain felt completely disgusted and tried to take control again, but the Pokémon's urge was too strong and it shoved those thoughts out of her head. The dark fuchsia eyes scanned the area and waited for something moving to come out.

A motion caught her acute sight and she stared, her eyes narrowing slightly. A Pidgeotto; you could tell by the pink feathers sticking out from its hawk-like head. Easy enough prey.

The Sneasel's feet dashed through the long grass and she leapt into the air, coming down on the Pidgeotto's back. The bird screeched and flapped its brown wings wildly, but it was no use. The Dark/Ice type brought out its claws and sank them deep into the bird Pokémon's neck, severing the tendons. It went limp, its head flopping onto the ground, stained with crimson blood. Its own blood.

The Sneasel smirked and jumped off, wiping the red liquid off her claws on the grass. The human side took over again and grimaced at the Pidgeotto's carcass. Why did she have to have some stupid irregular DNA anyway? It was like she was an iEevee/i or something.

Oh well, at least it was only an hour, and judging by the clock tower, only fifteen minutes of this form left. A breeze whistled bitterly past the Sneasel's thin body and she shivered. Why hadn't she noticed it was so cold before? She rubbed her fur with her paws and turned another corner. A large, apparently abandoned building stood in front of her, with a large red 'R' printed on the roof. No, it wasn't abandoned, a light could be seen from one of the smashed windows. The Sneasel pondered for a moment; either she stay out here and freeze, or she could go in there and risk getting caught by humans. The latter sounded like a better idea; at least she could kill the humans. No! The girl pushed the Sneasel side of thoughts out of her own and sighed. Warmth…

She padded softly towards the building, looking closer at it. The bricks were worn and grey and looked as if they would fall apart any minute. Many of the windows were smashed and the glass lay underneath, glittering in the moonlight. The door had been pulled off of its hinges and was lying forlornly on the grass.

The Pokémon stepped into the building and her claws clicked as she walked through a maze of doors and corridors, her paws curled into fists. Best not to let them out just now.

A lighted room caught her eye, and she turned and padded towards it, pushing the wooden door open. It creaked and two men turned to look at her. One took a double-take while the other snorted.

"Gee, s'only a baby Sneasel," the man with the pack of cards muttered to the other.

"No it's not," replied the other nervously. "That's the only genetically-modified human specimen."


End file.
